I'll Give You All of Me
by lespetitesmorts
Summary: I wrote this for a tumblr friend's Pitchmas 2016 gift. It's a high school au, Bechloe style. Cute little six-parter, regularly updated. Rated T for swearing and innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

One year. That's all you have to suffer through. And suffer you would. Being the new kid is always shitty, but especially so when you're a high school senior. From what you've already seen of your new hell, Barden High - the spirit posters and club ads – it will take every ounce of your willpower to make it through this final year. This place makes that school from High School Musical look like a campus full of withdrawn, angry hotshots.

Colours are freaking everywhere and the cheerleaders you saw earlier actually looked happy as they ran around the track, tossing their arms in the air every so often, imaginary pompoms flailing, you imagine. And don't even get yourself started on the catastrophe of mirth you encountered as you walked up to the school's main door. You'd been a little early because as the new girl you don't have any idea where you're going and need to find the office, but you hadn't been prepared for, well, _that_.

People. Singing. Everywhere. That comparison to High School Musical wasn't a freaking joke. Students here are weird, man, singing a cappella. In groups. _On purpose_. You're so not meant to be here. Yes, it's supposed to be like the best art school in the state, but a cappella is too far. Just give yourself a nice little study cubicle where you can set up your laptop and portable mixing board and leave you alone with your headphones.

Eventually you find the office, of course, and the man behind the counter is fatherly and helpful. As much as you like him, you hate him, too. He's everything your father wasn't. But, you reason, that doesn't matter anymore. You get your locker number and code and a whole sheaf of paperwork that you'll toss in your bag, if the school's lucky. More likely though, the pages will find themselves in a recycling bin before the end of the hour.

It's during that classic fight with your locker (in the bottom half of the row, no less) that a shadow gets cast before you and you can feel someone's presence behind you.

"Can I help you with that?" The voice is instantly mesmerizing, female, and intoxicating. "They're such a pain and you must be new here."

You turn, a snarky comment at the ready on your tongue, but when your eyes meet the cool piercing blue of the redhead in front of you, what comes out is a breathy, "Marry me," instead. You flush, too fast and too violently, but before you can apologize and take the words back, that voice is ringing out in delicious peals of laughter, and her lips are parted in a friendly smile.

"At least take me to dinner first," the stranger flirts, giving you the once over and then, finally, a wink. "I'm Chloe," she introduces herself and sticks out her hand.

"Beca," is your response and you reach out to take the shake. Quicker than you can follow, the offered hand pulls you into a tight hug and that _delicious_ voice whispers in your ear.

"I think we're going to be fast friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe wasn't wrong. You've been at this school for a month and already she's become your best friend. Well, technically one of two best friends. There's another guy, Jesse, who has the locker beside yours and he basically glued himself to you once you met. It was a touch and go relationship for a while there, once he learned that in your mind, movies could drop off the face of the earth and no harm would be done. But, you guys had managed to bond over a shared love of music and now it seems like maybe you need his help.

You spend almost every waking moment with Chloe, and during the rare times when you're flying solo, you're guaranteed to be thinking about Chloe. About her hair, her smile, those goddamn eyes, the way she serenades you each morning (she has the locker above yours), or the cute texts she insists on sending you even though you've lost count of how many times you've told her they ruin your image. You don't tell her that you don't mind. You'd wear a rainbow underwear set while riding atop a unicorn if she asked you to. Dear god, please, don't ask you to.

Anyway, it's been a month of being in her constant presence and if you don't do something soon, it will probably kill you. She currently has no boyfriend. Her on-again, off-again boy Tom is once again cast off. She's sweet-talked the office into putting the two of you in all the same classes. For all you can tell, it's not completely out of left field that she might like you back. In a more than friendly way.

God you're an idiot. She probably doesn't want you. You're some rebellious kid with ear spikes (an observation Chloe's best friend, Aubrey, just cannot let go) and she's... God, she's just everything good in the world.

But you only have a year here, and part of your rebellious streak is that every once in a while you take a risk (which sometimes ends up with you getting thrown in the local police department's lock-up, but that's unimportant). Your risk this year is Chloe Beale. While it would be great for her to fall in love with you, too, you know it's absurd. So instead, you aim to make this year the best year of her life. And if some things happen to be more on the side of romantic than friendly, well, you're going to need something to keep you warm at night for the rest of your life.

Chloe Beale is your one and done.


	3. Chapter 3

How did you end up here? Aubrey's yelling at all of you, calling your group by their name (which you actually kind of hate. Ugh. The Barden _Bellas_? Give it a rest), and Chloe's doing her own, politer, and much more hands-on version of pumping you guys up.

Honestly. You know you said you'd do everything to make this year the best year for her, but this seems a bit too much. Where's the goddamn unicorn, you know? After all, it's not your fault that the plumbing in your new house sucks and you had to come to school early so you could use one of the gym showers with a modicum of privacy. And it's not your fault that "Titanium" by David Guetta was stuck in your head. And it is certainly not your fault that your redheaded friend was just hanging out and decided to follow the music, ripping open your shower curtain, and forcing you into a duet.

God you've never seen so much kissable skin and never on such a beautiful person.

And that's how she's coerced you onto this stupid a capella team, where Aubrey hates you and refuses to listen to anything (and thus incorporate anything) from this century into the set list. But it's fine. Losing's whatever. You don't even care.

Except you do, damn it, because Chloe cares and holy hell do you care for Chloe.

In other news, your plans with Jesse seem to be sailing right along. You've mixed a few CDs for Chloe, dropping them into her locker thanks to Jesse's ability to open locks using nothing more than a pop can. You don't sign them, but when you hang out sometimes you notice her humming one of your mixes unconsciously. It fills your chest with warmth at the thought that she likes your music enough to let it spill out of her.

Other times, when the mix you were working on isn't quite right, but you feel like giving her something anyway, you leave little notes. They're not long and you won't be getting a Pulitzer for them anytime soon, but they show that you're thinking of her. Sometimes you hang around down the hallway from your locker to watch her find a new one. Her face lights up, and she looks around as if the culprit will be standing right beside her. You make sure you've hidden behind a conveniently taller person when she does her search. But she always has a gentle smile once she's done reading the note hoping she has a good day, or wishing her good luck on a test, or just saying that she's wonderful.

If she's curious about it, and you know she must be, she never asks you about it. Sometimes you play it fast and loose, going up to her after she's had time to tuck it back into her locker, but before the smile leaves her face. "What's got you extra-smiley this morning?" you ask. She shakes her head at you.

"Nothing," she says, and you can see how much she struggles not to giggle after speaking. You shrug it off. Maybe she's conversing with Aubrey about it. If the Bella-Nazi ever comes up for air from her a cappella dungeon.

You've also done non-anonymous things for her. Taking her for coffee, going on study breaks, putting on gross bowling alley rental shoes, and all-around just being available for her. You hope no one aside from Jesse can see the love basically erupting from your eyes whenever the blue-eyed goddess is around you, but a few pitying looks from Cynthia-Rose and Denise during rehearsal make you think you only hope in vain.

You hug. You go to movies together. She clings onto your arm when she picks a scary one, squeezes tightly to your hand when it's a rom-com. It's the best relationship you've ever had, and you're not even dating. It feels like it would be easy to date Chloe. Anything with Chloe is easy.

And sure, sometimes you slip up like that first day when you asked her to marry you. But she laughs it off, eyes sparkling while you blush, and it's not mortification you're feeling.

It's love.


	4. Chapter 4

Who the bloody hell decided that everyone taking an arts elective must perform at the school's annual talent show? What kind of high school even does talent shows anymore? This place is ridiculous! Your music teacher's reminder that the talent show is coming up just brings back all the initial reactions you had about it when he'd first said something back in September. It's the end of February, and spring break is coming up in a hurry. You're so excited to sleep in and mix all day. You could cry.

"Hey Becs, do you wanna collab for the talent show?" Chloe asks, all fire and blue eyes and sex appeal. _Oh my god stop._ Suddenly you love this school again.

"Oh, Chlo, I-" you trip over the words because you do want to collaborate with her. Goodness, you want to do all kinds of _collaborating_ with her, but the talent show is at the end of the year and ever since you found out you've been working on one final romantic gesture. It's frustrating the hell out of you, but you still think it will be worth it. "I would love to," you start and guilt floods you as soon as her eyes light up. "But I can't. I'm sorry."

The light in her smile dims a bit. "Oh, yeah, of course. I'm sure you've already found someone else to work with. I forgot and I asked too late-"

You cut her off by initiating a hug. It's a rare occurrence and she drops silent immediately. While you don't shrug away from her embrace, you rarely gather the courage to begin one. "Chlo, I promise, I'd love to collaborate with you, but I'm already working on something by myself and I think you're going to love it."

Just like that, her smile's back and her hug is tighter than before. "What're you doing?" She asks, bouncing with her excitement as she pulls back from the hug.

You're such a goner for her, you almost tell her. "It's a surprise." She pouts comically and you laugh. "Stop it, Beale, that's not going to work."

Her grin returns. "It was worth a shot." She loops her arm through yours and the two of you go off to Biology class.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. You kind of had a fight. It wasn't a big fight, at least you don't think it was. She found out you planned to go right to L.A. after graduation and you found out that she was back with Tom and everything kind of went south after that. Apparently they hooked back up at a spring break party. It was the casual way she mentioned it, almost in passing, that got to you. There was also the fact that she hadn't said anything about it when you guys had been hanging out over the break and after, but whatever.

"Jesse, what do I do? I didn't mean to freak out on her, but she said it like it wasn't a big deal. Like he hasn't broken her heart before... like it wasn't breaking mine."

He studies you carefully for a moment, hand hovering above the bowl of popcorn you're sharing. He'd discovered that although you don't like movies, you often like TV shows. So the two of you would stream Lost Girl or Rizzoli & Isles, and eat popcorn. It was a decent compromise.

"You know, I didn't know you for very long before you two really started hanging out, but I have a hard time believing that pre-Chloe Beca would've been so forthcoming about her feelings, so easy to say she's in love."

The two of you let it hover in the air for a moment.

"What can I say, Jess, she changed me." You sigh, dangling your feet off the edge of the couch.

He laughs. "Yeah, I can see that." He licks the butter off of his fingers and then uncaringly wipes his hands on his pants. "You gotta apologize, man. Or tell her you're in love with her and fight Tom for her affections." The joke is weak.

You groan. "Why do I have to apologize? She should apologize for flipping out that I'm moving to L.A.!"

He snorts. "Yeah, you both need to apologize. But one of you has to go first. Why not you?"

"Screw you, man, and your wisdom."

He chortles through his next handful of snacks.

So the next day you wait at your locker for her. You'd been avoiding her a bit, going only when you knew she wouldn't be there. And in class, the two of you feigned intense interest in whatever the subject matter was. More than once, a passing Bella commented on how it was colder than the Mariana trench between the two of you. You think it stemmed from Stacie. She's the science-nerd of the group.

"Thought you were avoiding me." You'd zoned out and hadn't noticed her approach you.

"You were avoiding me," you say defensively, like the fact excuses your behaviour. She scoffs.

"Shit, I came here to apologize, not make it worse," you sigh heavily, slumping against the row of lockers. "Look, Chlo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you explicitly that I'm planning to go to L.A. right after high school. I haven't been hiding it and I guess I kind of just assumed you already knew."

The redhead's face eases a bit with that, the stony exterior crumbling slightly.

"And I'm sorry about the Tom thing. I guess I was just surprised given the stories of your history with him and how you never mentioned it when we were hanging out over break and once school started back up." Your hands are pushed down deep in your pockets, and you're working hard to look anywhere but at her face.

In an instant her arms are around you, squeezing you so tightly it hurts to breathe. You missed this. "I'm sorry, too, I guess I was just shocked. I don't know why I assumed you'd be at college with me, but I did and I'm sorry for taking that surprise out on you. Thanks for apologizing about the Tom thing. I know it's weird, but he's not a bad guy. Sometimes we work." Her voice gets a little hazy towards the end of her sentence.

You pull back and look up at her. "So... we're good?"

She grins. "We're better than good."


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck, Jesse, she's still with Tom, I can't do this!" It's the night of the talent show. Chloe and Tom are still a thing. And you're supposed to go on in 5 minutes and basically profess to the whole school that you're in love with her.

He puts a hand on your shoulder. "Hey, hey, relax, okay? She's told you before they're not a long-term thing. Trust me, she'll see you on stage and she'll come running for you. That girl's in love with you, whether she knows it or not. And you're going to show her tonight that it's reciprocated. Okay?"

The pep talk helps with the rapid-beating of your heart and the sweat collecting on your skin. "Okay, I can do this, it's just a performance. No big deal."

"We'll wheel your equipment out and it'll be spectacular. You've rehearsed so much and it sounds really fucking good." He claps you on the back just as the act on stage is finishing up.

Some guy whose name you've neglected to learn who sits in your physics class walks off stage, and the curtain closes. Quickly, you and Jesse push your rolling table into the centre of the stage. It's already set up with two decks, you just have to plug in the power bar. Jesse sets up the microphones, one in front of the table with your pedals and one by your decks, as the announcer introduces you.

"You good?" Jesse asks, already heading off stage. You nod your head, wondering what percentage of you is lying to him. "Break a leg!" he calls in a stage whisper. You swing the guitar around in front of you from resting on your back. Your foot finds your loop pedal. The curtain vanishes and then it's just you and the bright lights and you're reminded about why you decided DJ-ing in dark clubs is more your speed than stage-lit performances.

"Hello there," you call softly into the mic. A second's worth of sharp feedback echoes you. "I'm going to play a mix I made for a very special person in my life." You think about the songs you've cobbled together, how they each mean something to both of you. You know she'll understand, she has to, even if you didn't put "Chloe" by Emblem3 into the mix. Even if she doesn't know tonight, she will tomorrow. You slipped a copy of the mix you're playing tonight into her locker before you met up with Jesse. She'll know.

And with that, you start to play. First the picked notes, which you loop, then the soft percussion rhythm you play on the body of the guitar, and finally, the rhythm which you queue to loop for later. You don't look out into the crowd and try to find her.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _'Cause darling I will be loving you 'til we're seventy_

 _And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just want to tell you I am-"_

You use your echo pedal and book it behind the tables, throwing the guitar on your back and pushing dials before you're even fully in place. You spin while you sing.

" _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium"_

You let the lyrics fall silent as you scratch and play with the gain. Concentrating on not fucking up takes all your focus. You glide right into the next song.

" _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday"_

You drop the bass for a minute and it lets you jump place in the song.

" _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are"_

You'll come back to the song once more before the ending, but for now, back to Sheeran. You set your mix to play while you head back in front to play the guitar again.

" _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are"_

You hit your echo pedal again and jump back behind the tables. You don't need "Titanium" to bridge back to "Just the Way You Are". Instead you insert Nelly's "Just a Dream."

" _I was thinking about her, thinking about me_

 _Thinking about us, what we gonna be_

 _Open my eyes, it was only just a dream"_

The song hooks perfectly back into the Bruno Mars song.

" _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh, her laugh, she hates, but I think it's sexy_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Oh, you know, you know, you know_

 _I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for_

 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say"_

You hit the countdown timer on your laptop, hoping that it syncs up like it's programmed to, and you let the mix play as you head back to the front microphone one last time.

" _So baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh, maybe we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are"_

One last transition.

 _"I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _We are titanium."_

You end on a strum, and everything goes quiet.

Your world explodes.

The auditorium erupts in applause and whoops. You grin out at the crowd, even though you can't make out any face in particular.

 _Maybe she wasn't here_. The thought almost breaks you as you dip to take a little bow, holding onto the guitar to make sure it doesn't smack against the ground. When you straighten up, you're almost knocked over by somebody rushing into you. All you can see is red hair and all you can feel are two perfect lips against yours. Your eyes close and after a few moments, she pulls away.

Those perfect blue eyes that have haunted you since day one are gazing down at you, so bright and full of hope, you can't help but grin back at her.

"I made the late-acceptance deadline for UCLA," she tells you then, before the announcer half-heartedly tries to shoo the two of you off stage. "I'm going to need a roommate in L.A."

Your jaw drops. "I can help with that."

She smiles playfully. "Oh can you?"

You nod. "Anything for you."

She kisses you again and it's pure magic.

A/N: Songs used are Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud," David Guetta and Sia's "Titanium," Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are," and Nelly's "Just a Dream."

Thanks guys. That's the end of this ride. Enjoy the next foray into Bechloe. A coffee shop, New Year's fic.


End file.
